In general catamarans are much more popular and therefore more available than trimarans. Because of this trimarans are normally more expensive because production levels are not high enough to reduce cost through mass production and volume sales.
The design and manufacture of three hulls also makes a trimaran relatively expensive.
It is an objective of the present invention to reduce the costs associated with making a trimaran.